


Ending Of The Day: (Routines):

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Williams Family Series: [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bedtime, Children, Chores, Daughters, Domestic, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s06e18 Kanaka Hahai (The Hunter), Family, Gen, General, Household Maintenance, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Rituals, Sons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 22:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6538984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Danny, Charlie, & Grace at home, They are still getting used to the routine, Charlie surprises both of them, Will Danny get that bit of happiness, that he has been craving?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This starts my series, & after <b><i>The Hunter</i></b> episode!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ending Of The Day: (Routines):

*Summary: Danny, Charlie, & Grace at home, They are still getting used to the routine, Charlie surprises both of them, Will Danny get that bit of happiness, that he has been craving?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This starts my series, & after **_The Hunter_** episode!!!*

 

Danny Williams was happy, cause he had a wonderful day with his kids, & he was picking up Charlie's toys, & he felt a twinge in his arm, & he cursed, thinking to himself, **"Shit, I am getting too old for this"** , As he put the toys back in the toybox, & went to the kitchen, & worked on the dishes for awhile. He wants to be on a routine, especially with Charlie, cause it would be good for him, & learn at the same time, how setting a routine works.

 

He likes doing the necessary chores around the house, cause it gives that extra thing to keep him focused. The Blond was singing one of his favorite _**Bon Jovi**_ songs,  & whistled. Grace came in after her nightly shower, & said to him with a hopeful expression, "Can I have some cookies, & milk ?", Danny smiles, cause he loves it, when Grace acts like his little girl sometimes. "Sure, Monkey, Let me finish with this last dish", He got the cookies out, got two servings, & some milk. Then, They sat down, Danny helped her with her math homework.

 

As soon as they were done with the last problem, They headed to Grace's bedroom, where Danny tucked her in, He & she talked for awhile, then she fell asleep, Danny watched her for a few minutes, & then he left to go, & get Charlie cleaned up, & ready for bed, He then spent sometime with him, before he too fell asleep. The Loudmouth Detective got the tub to the perfect temperature, & also added bubbles to it. He got the boy in, & washed him up in no time flat, & got him out of the tub, & in his pajamas, Ready for story time.

 

Charlie was amazed that his Danno could do voices, as he reads the story, & Charlie demands it, so it becomes a ritual of theirs at bedtime, Once, Danny finish read the book for the thirteenth time, & checked for monsters everywhere in the room, Danny kisses him on top of his head, "Danno loves you, Tiger", The Proud Father said with a smile. Then it starts their favorite part of their routine of bedtime, They both look forward to it. Charlie said this in response, to his father's "I love you".

 

"Love you more, Danno", Danny tickles him a bit, & said, "I love you to the moon, & back", He lays down besides the small child, & caresses his cheek, The Younger "Danny" mirrors his father's gesture, & said, "I love you to infinity & beyond", Danny said chuckling, "You got me", The Blond said, "Sleep tight", Charlie finishes, "Don't let the bedbugs bite", He fell asleep, & then Danny watches him for a few minutes, & then, he went to his room, thinking that he **_was_** very lucky,  & he experienced the perfect ending of the day, & to their routines.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
